Building a Memory
by LiseCate
Summary: Now that Castle and Beckett are engaged, everyone has an opinion. Especially Alexis. Should Beckett be worried about aftershocks? There's going to be a wedding, but will everyone support it? My thoughts on what's going on with Beckett and Alexis and Castle.


**Author's Note:** As with any die-hard Kate Beckett fan, I've felt some kind of way about the lack of interaction between Kate and Alexis. I do understand where Alexis is coming from in regard to her father's recent engagement (I've recently gained additional insight from some very special friends). Yet that doesn't make me entirely happy with Alexis' behavior of late. And yes, I do understand that Papa Castle hasn't been on his best behavior either. However, I'm not that into Pi (I think we've all dated someone we immensely regret dating) as he has traits that drive me crazy! I will say I'm happy with the way the entire 12th family rallied around to help Alexis in her time of need in Like Father, Like Daughter. I think both she and Beckett realized that by becoming a part of one another's lives they've gained rather than lost. I can't wait to see what the writers' have in store for us with a Beckett/Alexis storyline! In the meantime, I've added my two cents. I wrote this from my perspective…what I think both women are thinking and how in the past 6 years they've both grown and matured in ways they never expected. I think that if time permitted and the show really had the opportunity to show us some of those behind the scenes moments, we might actually see something similar to this. I tried to portray the characters in their best light. I truly believe both Alexis and Beckett have the utmost respect for one another and that they would actually delve into a private conversation to sort out their own relationship. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and/or review. I would love to hear from you! Always, Eliza

P.S. This is slightly AU as I've mentioned neither Pi nor Costa Rica. I'm not sure if I will or if this is the complete story. We'll see.

**Building a Memory**

Slipping on her navy blazer as she made her way to the kitchen, Kate startled at the sight of Alexis, head lowered, standing at the counter. She expelled the girl's name on a gasp of air, "Alexis!" Realizing how harsh that must have sounded, she amended, "Sorry. I didn't realize you were here. You caught me by surprise."

"Beckett. I had no idea you were here either." Alexis smiled hesitantly at the sight of her dad's fiancée striding toward her. Over a year later she was still unaccustomed to seeing Beckett exiting her father's bedroom. Outside of his marriage to Gina, this was the longest relationship he'd ever been in. And despite the lack of press, the _most visible_ relationship she'd been privy to. He'd always shielded her from his flings because they were just that. This relationship with Detective Beckett was unique for all parties involved. In fact, it had been just that since day one.

Standing across from the young redhead, Kate confirmed, "I got in late last night. Your dad was nearly asleep when I arrived."

"Oh." Taking a sip from her cup, Alexis inquired, "Is he in the shower or still getting ready to go into the precinct with you?"

"No. He's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him. Gina and Paula are haranguing him so I'm hoping he'll stay away from the 12th today. He's got some final edits to do and they want to have a meeting with him. Which is _why_ he's been avoiding them."

"And now, you're trying to avoid _him_…." Alexis surmised with a chuckle.

Thinking the youngest Castle was too smart for her own good, Kate shook her head. "No. Yes. Maybe?"

"Don't worry. It's a normal reaction. By the way, there's coffee if you'd like a cup before you leave."

"Yes. Thanks." Pouring a cup, Kate paused to add her desired amount of cream and sugar. Taking that first sip was heaven. _It must be a Castle thing, making coffee this delicious. It definitely wasn't a Rodgers trait, she thought grimacing at the reminder of Martha's coffee-making skills._ Turning she stood to face the young woman. "Uh. Alexis? I was wondering if we could grab lunch. It doesn't have to be today if you're busy. Anytime this week would be good."

"Beckett, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Fine. I just thought we could catch up."

"Okay. Sure. I'm free today…around 1:00pm. We could meet at Penelope's or Little Collins?"

"Sounds perfect. Either is fine by me. Just let me know and I'll be there." Kate smiled, inwardly relieved. She and Alexis had hit a rough patch somewhere along the way and she intended to mend it.

"Beckett." She answered distractedly, staring at the case file splayed open on her desk.

"You snuck out this morning without saying good-bye. Is everything alright?"

A smile brightened her features at the sound of his voice. "Hey, sleepyhead," she drawled. "Yes, everything's fine. At least, it will be as soon as you finish those edits and meet with Paula and Gina. You do know they've been calling me in an attempt to track you down?"

"Look, Kate. I'm sorry about that. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," he said sheepishly.

"Oh. I know. Because you're going to get dressed and behave like a grown up today. Otherwise, how else are we going to be able to go to the Hamptons for the weekend?"

"We're going to the Hamptons?" He asked, his words laced with confusion. _Had they discussed this previously? If so, why didn't he recall their conversation? Was he losing it? Or was she teasing him? She did that sometimes. A lot more frequently he'd noticed now that they were engaged_.

"Only if you take care of your responsibilities," she replied smartly.

"What happens if I don't, Detective?"

"Then I suppose I'll just invite Lanie to join me for a girls' weekend," she answered matter-of-factly.

"You drive a hard bargain, Beckett. Luckily for me, I know how demanding my future wife is. You see, I'm already dressed and was just heading uptown for my meeting. Just give me a sec. Hold, please."

Kate rolled her eyes. He conveniently knew when to remove himself from a conversation. _She was __**not**__ demanding. _It was just that he had a tendency to procrastinate. In fact, he'd managed to turn it into an art form. Checking her phone to be certain he hadn't accidentally disconnected the line, she startled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey. I'm back. Miss me?" He asked, the cocky smile evident in his words. Under his breath she could hear him counting. "5…4…3…2…1." Speaking directly to her, he continued, "I think you've got mail." The words were barely out of his mouth when her phone alerted her to the text message.

She removed the phone from her ear and paused to open his message. It was a picture of Castle dressed smartly in a charcoal grey suit with a lavender and grey pinstripe shirt holding a sign that read, "Nice touch, your hint. Thank you for the shirt. I love you."

Beckett clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Her voice husky with love and happiness, she replied softly, "You're welcome. Love you more."

Castle smiled at her words. He wished he'd had an opportunity to see her off with a proper thank you this morning. "So, why don't we grab lunch after my meeting?"

"Can't. I've got a lunch date this afternoon," she remarked easily.

"Oh. Anything special?"

She smiled at the sound of his disappointment. "Relax, Castle. I'm having lunch with your daughter."

"Alexis?" He asked incredulously. "But she didn't say anything to me. Is she okay? Should I be worried?" His disbelief quickly turning to concern.

"Castle. I said you could relax. Everything is fine. I just wanted to spend some time with her. As much time as I've spent at the loft lately, you'd think we'd have interacted with one another more." She slid her chair back, needing room to stretch her legs. If she were home, she'd be pacing the floor by now. "When you first started following me around, Alexis and I were somewhat close. Remember those occasions she sought me out for advice?" She stopped to catch a breath, to find the right words. "Castle, I'm not looking to disrupt your bond. It just seems that at one time she and I were working on establishing our own. And now…I guess I just miss that. You know?" She confessed shyly.

His heart swelled with pride and unbridled love for Kate. "Thank you. You've shown Alexis far more concern and compassion than Meredith ever has."

"Don't, Castle. Don't thank me just yet. I'm not sure how I'm going to establish a solid relationship with Alexis. I don't even know if it's something she wants."

"For what it's worth I have faith in both of you. See you tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Only if you promise to make your ex-wife and publisher happy. I'm not your personal assistant. I've got murders to solve. Please feel free to remind them of this." She smiled. Sometimes she just had to put her foot down.

"Will do. See you tonight."

"Tonight." Kate smiled, content with the knowledge that no matter what the afternoon held, he'd be there waiting to greet her at the end of the day. He was her one and done and she was happy. Ridiculously happy. And a sap, but she didn't intend to tell him that part of it.

Shrugging off her coat, Kate smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into traffic."

"It's okay. I'd already called ahead. Dad and I used to come here for dessert sometimes. I asked them to hold a table for us since you're working today. I know you don't have a lot of time. They have excellent coffee by the way."

Kate laughed at that. "I don't always have coffee."

"I know. I just thought since you're on duty you couldn't have wine."

Kate frowned thoughtfully. "Am I that predictable?"

Her tone lightly teasing, Alexis mimicked her earlier words. "No. Yes. Maybe?"

Before Kate could reply the waiter arrived at their table to offer up the daily specials and take their drink orders. In the end, both women settled for water with lime.

Conversation halted as they perused the menu. Drinks were delivered and food orders placed. Seated now across from the youngest Castle, Kate hesitated. She was better suited at staring down criminals in her interrogation room, not trying to mend fences.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Alexis sought to fill it. "Dad chose well." Noting the look of confusion on Beckett's face, she clarified, "Your ring. It's lovely."

Turning the ring idly on her finger, she smiled as the diamond caught the light. It still caught her by surprise, stealing her breath on the rare occasion she forgot the feel of its weight on her finger. And even when she didn't. "Thank you. I'm still a little in awe of it actually," she admitted.

"That's understandable." Alexis paused as their meals were placed before them. "Dad said it happened rather suddenly. The proposal, I mean."

Kate nodded. "That's true." Taking a moment to sample her pasta dish, Kate considered what she wanted to say next. She decided to settle for honesty. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did, Alexis. If I'd known this was even a thought wave in your dad's mind, I would have asked or suggested that he discuss this with you. I don't know what you've been told, but the last time I saw your dad before the proposal we had an argument. About D.C. and my job offer with the Feds…how it would affect us." Alexis shook her head, prompting Kate to continue. "When your dad and I met that afternoon, I'd already decided to accept the job. I wanted the job, Alexis, but I wanted your dad, too. I just…I didn't think he wanted me anymore. I thought we were over and that he was breaking up with me. Only he didn't. He proposed."

"He can be rather unpredictable," Alexis conceded. "But he had a ring," she stated simply, without accusation.

Kate sighed. "Your dad is a rather odd dichotomy of over-preparedness and procrastination. The fact that he already had a ring really isn't that surprising." She halted, allowing Alexis a few moments to process the truth of her statement. Forging ahead, Kate questioned, "Alexis, is it me? The fact that your father chose me?"

Shocked and embarrassed, Alexis protested, "No! Beckett, I am proud that he's chosen you. In the years since my dad first partnered with you he's grown and matured. I don't know the whole of your story. I doubt I ever will… and that's okay. However, I do know you and my dad haven't had the easiest of relationships…certainly not a fairy tale romance, but it's real and I'm happy for you both. Honestly, Beckett, I admire and respect you for your work and for who you are." She hesitated, debating if she should continue. "I won't lie and say I've never been mad at you for hurting my dad, for lying to him, and leaving him that summer. But I know you love him and I know you'd never have said yes if you didn't mean it or if you didn't really want to marry my dad."

Touched, Kate extended her hand to Alexis. When the young girl slipped hers into Kate's, the older woman squeezed it in thanks. "Thank you for being honest with me. And thank you for your blessing. It means the world to me. I want you to know that I respect your relationship with your father and I don't intend to disrupt it, at least not intentionally."

"For so long it was he and I against the world…with Grams there to support us both. I know there will be changes. He'll have you now and I'm glad for that. I'm sure it'll be awkward at times. Feelings, my own included, will sometimes be hurt, but we'll survive. We'll make it work. That's what families do. Yes, it was weird for me, not knowing his plans to propose and then finding out after the fact. I felt left out. Until today. So thank you for that." She returned Beckett's squeeze.

"I'm so sorry. I don't ever want you to feel that way. I hope you know that I'm here for you and when it's time for us to plan the wedding I'm going to want your input. And I may need your help convincing your dad that this will be a normal wedding. Getting married in space _is not _my ideal dream wedding."

"Outer space? Seriously?!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, he was serious about it and I was..._I am_ seriously _against_ it."

"Don't worry, he doesn't stand a chance. You've got Grams and me on your side," she replied with a smile.


End file.
